User talk:Buddermeow
Birthday Happy birthday, Budder.Ninja72 (talk) 15:11, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Bday Happy birthday! Hope you get lots of cake and presents! MemoryAngel (talk) 23:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Birthday Hey, I know I'm a little late, but I hope you had a great birthday nonetheless. I hope you got everything you wanted, and I hope you had a great day! Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 07:08, December 29, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Happy Birthday I as well am a little late, but I do hope that you have had a wonderful birthday! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:35, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Another Jay N 17:13 Jaya on the Ninjago Wiki News Board‎ (diff | hist) . . (+85)‎ . . JayThe14 (Talk | contribs) --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 16:04, January 1, 2019 (UTC) That is not a curse.. Warptoad (talk) 16:39, January 1, 2019 (UTC) It is still inappropriate, at least in a wiki about a children's tv show. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 10:59, January 2, 2019 (UTC) I suppose you could request that this user change her username, but I'm not sure if it matters that much. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:32, January 2, 2019 (UTC) It is not really inappropriate, considering there have said that word in forums in more than one occasion.Ninja72 (talk) 20:10, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Weird Page I Just Found Out About Should this even be a Wiki page? Hey Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 20:17, January 3, 2019 (UTC) It's about Ninjago content, so I'd say yeah.. Warptoad (talk) 21:06, January 3, 2019 (UTC) It seems like a very weird page . . . and I'm not sure about its truthfulness. I can't find anything with a search one it, and translating the Japanese on the page doesn't result in what it's supposed to be. I wonder if the creator of that page has a source. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:48, January 3, 2019 (UTC) I remember seeing a fan translation of it. It's real. Warptoad (talk) 23:18, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Newsletter Can you or another staff member update the newsletter? It's January already. Thank you. -Condrai Wiki Discord I am working with the administrator of Brickipedia to create a discord channel for all the Lego wikis. Would it be ok if the Ninjago Wiki was a part of this channel? If you would like to do this, the Discord widget would need to be put up on this wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 19:04, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :https://discord.gg/VPvns6w here is the Discord link --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 19:30, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Discord is bad, don't do it! #BanDiscord --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 19:11, January 6, 2019 (UTC) No, Emperor Serpentine. It's not really all that bad. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:18, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist It's the worst thing since Serpentine losing the Serpentine War. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 19:22, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I don't see your reasoning. :/ Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist I agree with Kaipengeist on Discord not being bad.Ninja72 (talk) 19:36, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :It is possible to have both Discord and Chat at the same time. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 19:39, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, the chat does not have to be a disabled for the widget to be there. It is just that most wikis prefer to disable it, if they have a Discord server.Ninja72 (talk) 19:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) It is up now.-ToaKopakaNuva Hey, can I highlight the Discord thread telling people they can join? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:40, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist NO DONT ALLOW THAT --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 21:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) If my input matters any, I'd be fine with creating a Discord (although I would probably not be on it any) but I don't really want the widget on the wiki. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:03, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Sets I think a tab/whatever it is called for sets should be added to the browse section on the main page, containing Template:Sets and Template:MiscSets. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 19:16, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Request Excuse me, I came across a category known as Dr. Julian's inventions but I wasn't able to rename and I was wondering if you might have control over that. If not, I am sorry to waste your time.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 15:12, January 7, 2019 (UTC)) Rollback Hey, can I get rollback? I'm just asking for it because sometimes it gets annoying when some people make a bunch of edits that need to be undone and I need to do them one at a time, and it's pretty time consuming. It's okay if you think I'm not ready for it yet. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 18:38, January 12, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist ... That --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 09:19, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Master of Energy G+ Hello, I recently figured out his Google+ account (after viewing his link to his "website", and saw that he has a community. Maybe if you join it and try to have a consensus with him and talk to him about plagiarizing, maybe he will stop doing that and realize what he is doing is wrong. Here is his Google+ account and I will join to see if we can agree on something. I just wanted you to join so that others could (possibly?) back me up, and especially since he's more likely to listen to you. Anyone else viewing this can join, but don't do it just to argue with him. ZaneJulienTheWhiteNinja Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 23:43, January 18, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist So I've joined. (I'm Tony S. btw) I won't post anything on there until someone else (who had interactions with him) gets on there because I (may) need others, and, like I said before, he may not listen to me. I really don't like it when people are doing things that he's doing, and maybe, just maybe, if we talk to him, he can change and stop plagiarizing, as it is a big deal and a problem. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 02:24, January 19, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist On his G+ page, he mentioned a few times about a community called "The Solid Ninja Force". You just have to request to join and most likely he will accept you. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:17, January 20, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Omega Should the page be called The Omega or just Omega?Ninja72 (talk) 14:04, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Alright.Ninja72 (talk) 19:41, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Sockpuppet https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Hellohhggg is a sockpuppet of Jongensoden. Check his favorite wiki's contributions for proof. GlowingNormality (talk) 02:43, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Bilis228 Hi Buddermeow, can you demote Bilis228? He isn't very consistent with his edits, and he hasn't used his Rollback ability once. If he doesn't use it, why should he have it anyways? Rollback is for people who, 1. Are active, and 2. Use it. If he doesn't use it that means he obviously doesn't need it, as he hasn't used it, and he isn't even active anyways (Though he's been fairly active on his Twitter, which means he probably isn't be too busy not to be on here). No hate to Bilis though. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:29, January 30, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Cauterizing Permission Is it ok if I categorize Destruction on Dragons Page? Since Garmadon and the FSM do have Destruction and are dragon Oni Hybrids. Yoshifan996 03:28, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Could You Fix This Page? I accidentally messed up The Omega page and I don't know how to fix it DX I don't know anything about computer code Update: Never mind, it's been fixed. CaptainMarvelousElfNinja (talk) 19:20, February 2, 2019 (UTC)CaptainMarvelousElfNinja Hello Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for making an awesome wiki and keeping it safe for all of us to enjoy. I find the layout very pleasing an absolutely LOVE the quotes on some of the pages. But serously, it's amazing, beautiful, well-oraganized, and overall awesome. Thanks again! Mallowmelt (talk) 00:58, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Quick Note Hey Bud, Just to let you know your proflie pic needs to be adjusted. ThisismyOpinion (talk) 06:07, February 4, 2019 (UTC) ThisismyOpinion could be noting that it says "2018" and it's 2019 now . . . I'm not sure if you're wanting it that way, though. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 14:03, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Yes, Its 2K19 (2019) ThisismyOpinion (talk) 18:16, February 4, 2019 (UTC) More Plagiarism by MoE Master of Energy's new wiki (Well, his brother I guess. Idk anymore, because I know he has siblings, but it's still plagiarism) Actually there's A LOT of plagiarism on this one, it looks as if he copied this whole wiki, and added other stuff and a different background. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:04, February 5, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Oh okay. That's strange. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:55, February 5, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Another sock of Trevor https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ronald2345 Just a suggestion, maybe we should allow him to edit his own talk page, since he obviously still wants to continue updating it and he can hardly cause any disruption from there.Ninja72 (talk) 20:30, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Banning Hey, so I know you've banned me once for being under 1, but why? I mean, what's wrong with eing an 11 or 12 year old on wiki? Sorry if this sounded rude, I'm just curious ;) Mallowmelt 20:01, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Okay, then... Mallowmelt 14:10, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Calvin0123 Um... Well that's either a sock or his brother, and I don't want to take chances. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 16:24, February 15, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist NinjagoBuilder600 NInjagoBuilder600 is a sock/brother/sister too. I don't really know anymore. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 16:28, February 15, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Question Regarding, Staff Member Hi Buddermeow I have added many pages to the wiki and made many edits and I myself know lots about Ninjago and have watched every episode at least 4 times, I like to edit the wiki and make sure the wiki tells everyone everything they need to know, whether it be about a character or an event especially since events are my favourite to write about and when I joined this wiki their was not much information for events and since then I have expanded it alot. With all this I was wondering if I could become a Staff Member, I understand if you don't pick me and if you don't could you please inform me on how I could become a Staff Member, because I think I could help out a lot. Thanks Ninjagothebomb (talk) 06:32, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Hi. I have found out that User:Is an idiot has made a rather nonsensical page. I will flag it for deletion shortly. An Odd Query Hi, this might be a really weird question to ask, but how was the message box saying "The Ninjago Wiki now has a Discord server! Learn about it here." made? If you could help, I'd greatly appreciate it! [[User:MasterGarmadon102|'⇋ MasterGarmadon102']] (wall) 05:20, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Roach Ever since June of last year, he has been hardly ever active here. When he is, he is back for a very brief time until he goes inactive again. I think he should be demoted already.Ninja72 (talk) 20:28, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey, just to remind you, you forgot to unprotect his user page and remove him from the Staff template.Ninja72 (talk) 22:03, February 27, 2019 (UTC) User: 5Lloyd Garmadon He made a wiki and copied the Lloyd page there. Something in the page is broken, though (infobox maybe?). --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 16:20, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Overlord on Dragons Page? Can we have the Overlord on the Dragons Page? Someone keeps taking it off and Misako did say that a dragon was his original form. Yoshifan996 00:58, March 10, 2019 (UTC) It’s just Ninja72 and Warptoad keep undoing the Overlord on the Dragons Page. Can you tell them to keep the Overlord on there? Yoshifan996 16:05, March 10, 2019 (UTC) The Overlord is not a real dragon, he is a spirit, he just took the form of a dragon.Ninja72 (talk) 16:10, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Trent Knight (talk) 02:02, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Sorry to bother you, but pages are being vandalised. This is the culprit. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Poop_ninja Deleted article An article, Revenge of the Time Twins, was recently deleted for no reason – it was not the only article of its kind. There are more at Events. From my memory, it was a pretty competent article. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 04:12, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Request Excuse me, I have been trying to categorize The Omega Staff but I have had no luck. I don't why its not working so that's why I have to ask if you can help. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 20:42, March 13, 2019 (UTC)) Thank you I’m sorry for inconveniencing you but I just had to get that issue settled(Kingdevo215 (talk) 04:02, March 14, 2019 (UTC)) Untitled I am planning on adding a special theme for tomorrow. Let me know if this is not okay with you. --Min-droid (talk) 03:05, April 1, 2019 (UTC) People in need of rights I've looked up a few users contributions and see that they have done well that they might need rights. *Ninja72 from rollback to admin - Has nearly 10,000 edits, been active for almost 4 years. *TheThroneWarden from admin to b-crat - One spot below you (maybe two) on . Close to beating you in edits. I'll find more users.MISFORTUNE (talk) 21:45, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Editor Of The Month Nobody voted for Editor of the Month in March. I think that may be a sign to advertise it more, I dunno. That way more people would be voting and since this is a pretty active wiki, we'd get voting to be a little more equal by having different opinions. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:50, April 9, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Yeah, that does seem a biased. I think that more users voting and a lot of those users being people who aren't staff members, there will be more people who get editor of the month who aren't staff. (That make good edit) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 01:04, April 10, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Samurai X Was it really necessary to lock that page indefinitely just because someone vandalised it? I know it was also vandalised once in the summer, but it was by a different person.Ninja72 (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Well, it's not like anyone's going to really have to edit it so I don't see a problem with it. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:19, April 9, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Yeah, I know, but it still seems unnecessary to me to protect a page indefinitely, just because of that, even if it is a disambiguation page.Ninja72 (talk) 21:29, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Actually, it was only one person. And said person was a sock of Lincoln.Ninja72 (talk) 13:01, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Thank you.Ninja72 (talk) 14:55, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Ninja de Español This user has been spamming on Corrupt a Wish, and left a message on a user's talk page that eventually got removed by Ninja72. Thank you. MISFORTUNE (talk) 19:45, April 14, 2019 (UTC) I removed his message, because he used the warning template, which I am pretty sure only admins should be using.Ninja72 (talk) 19:53, April 14, 2019 (UTC) . Jongensoden made another account called (proof) --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 08:00, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Help Excuse me, I need help with something. Every time, I try to go to a new page a pop-up appears asking if I want to leave it, its been doing this for a while and I want to know how to stop it. If you know a way, can you please help me out.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 21:23, May 11, 2019 (UTC)) Wiki Manager introduciton Hey Buddermeow! I'm Marcus, and I'm a Fandom Wiki Manager and Ninjago is one of my many assigned wikis. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free contact me on my talk page and I'll get back within 24 hours. If you have any questions about my role, don't hesitate to ask!TIMESHADE |T - | 20:49, May 17, 2019 (UTC)